


i don't want to write another love song

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини G-PG13 [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Роджер писал песни редко, и все об этом знали.





	i don't want to write another love song

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: сонгфик на песню Элвиса Пресли «Love song of the year»; случайно понамешала каноны рпс и фильма, но никто никому не мешает

Роджер писал песни редко, и все об этом знали. Как и о том, что его песни не были нежными, сопливыми, мягкими. Нет, это не про Роджера. Его песни были жесткими, хлесткими, резкими — как раз тот рок, что он всегда мечтал играть.

Роджера такое положение вещей устраивало на сто процентов. А потому никто и никогда так и не увидел ту песню — те песни, — ради которой он поступился своими принципами. Тексты, в котором его душа исповедовалась всему воображаемому миру, признаваясь в своей самой грязной тайне.

Нет, он не порвал листы, исписанные неровным, мелким почерком. Не сжег в драматичном порыве, не предал их прах ветру — к черту пафос, эти листы просто-напросто до сих пор покоятся среди прочих его бумаг. Запрятанные между страниц, слипшиеся с другими документами. Так, что найти их можно, только если искать специально.

Роджер не дурак. Роджер их и не искал. Зачем — он помнил все слова наизусть, вплоть до каждой чертовой запятой и главной доли. Он все помнил. Абсолютно все.

Даже то, что и подвигло его на эти чертовы песни. Хотя забыть хотелось отчаянно. Сделать вид, что никогда и ничего такого не случалось, что сердце не замирало или, наоборот, не стучало, как будто вторя барабанным партиям. 

Вот только врал себе Роджер так же, как писал песни — редко. Но тут все было иначе.

Осознание того, что он упустил то немногое важное, что было в его жизни, свалилось внезапно. Оглушило. Огорошило. Вывернуло наизнанку. Он вдруг понял, каким был дураком, слепым дураком, не замечавшим очевидного. Хотя, наверное, очевидным все стало потом.

Когда Роджер понял, что Брайана Мэя он всегда любил больше, чем любят обычных друзей. Нет, он знал это и раньше — Брайан был ему ближе прочих, тем самым человеком, с которым, несмотря на разность характеров, можно обсудить все проблемы и переживания. Им не мешало даже то, что изучали они совершенно разные вещи. Роджер пытался выучиться на стоматолога, Брайан увлекался астрофизикой. Роджер смутно понимал, что та тонкая грань между «дружбой» и «влюбленностью» им уже давно пройдена — наверное, еще тогда, когда после близкого знакомства с ним на одной из вечеринок он, пьяный, поймал себя на мысли о губах Брайана. Банально до чертиков, убого и страшно — потому что ново, — но эта мысль совсем не показалась ему неправильной. Не казалось и потом, на трезвую голову. И когда писались все те странно-незнакомые, будто бы чужие стихи о том, что жило внутри, о том, что рвалось к Брайану, но неизменно натыкалось на клетку из ребер и, как умалишенное, билось внутри, горело и обжигало.

Но тотальное, безоговорочное осознание случилось позже — резко и настолько вдруг, что он даже и задуматься не успел. Кажется, тогда они готовили новый альбом, а может, наоборот оттачивали перед выступлением что-то из старой программы, — Роджер не помнил. В память врезалось только то, что в тот день Брайан необычно для себя самого опаздывал. И это при том, что даже Фредди пришел вовремя. Брайан же явился только через пятнадцать минут после начала репетиции и открыл дверь с широкой улыбкой, с порога выпаливая: «Господа, я женюсь!».

Роджер сбился с ровного счета своей партии, неловко мазнув палочкой по тарелкам. Неуверенно поднял взгляд на Брайана, пытаясь понять, шутит тот или нет. Судя по его счастливой улыбке и сияющему взгляду — не шутил. А так хотелось!

Молчание с его стороны очевидно затягивалось, но он не мог найти подходящих слов. Все казалось не тем. Все казались неправильными. Некстати вспомнились все те дурацкие мысли, преследовавшие его все это время. Что бы было, поцелуй он Брайана хоть раз? Задержи он руку на его руке при встрече? Обними он чуть крепче, чем положено? Вопросы разрывались в голове вспышками, один за другим, бомбардировали сознание, будто Роджер был в чем-то виноват. Наверное, действительно был. Наверное, даже сильнее, чем думалось. Но чувство вины никак не могло прорваться сквозь остальные чувства — их было слишком много, таких ослепительно-ярких, что на их фоне меркло абсолютно все. 

Вот же... черт. 

Все смотрели на него. Взгляд Джона был ироничным, но добрым, и казалось, что он все понимал, обо всем догадывался, но вслух ничего не говорил. И если все обстояло действительно так — то Роджер был ему нереально благодарен. Фредди же просто улыбался. И только Брайан недоумевал.

Роджер кашлянул.

— Ну что ж, моим свадебным подарком будет то, что я уступлю тебе место на стороне А. 

Брайан фыркнул, а после рассмеялся. Роджеру показалось, что в этом было какое-то облегчение, — не для него, конечно, для Брайана, который считал мнение друга важным, который хотел увидеть его реакцию, узнать, останутся ли они друзьями. 

Роджер заставил себя встать и обнять Брайана, поздравляя и поддерживая. И остальные кинулись к ним, сжимая в тисках собственных рук.

Роджер в тот момент думал совсем не о том, как он счастлив за друга. Потому что — черта с два он был счастлив. Его изнутри раздирало на части от желания признаться или, наоборот, послать далеко и надолго и уйти, громко хлопнув дверью. Но это было никому не нужно, это бы только усложнило их дружбу. Это бы все испортило, а с них на сегодня хватит одной поломанной жизни. 

Черт, снова пафос. Но по-другому думать почему-то не получалось. Казалось, он жалеет сам себя, но в чем смысл? Он не успел, не догадался — хотя бы о себе самом — раньше, да и был ли там хоть какой-то призрачный шанс? Иногда он замечал то, что можно было бы трактовать как знаки внимания, но... Черт возьми, они же гребаные Queen! Рядом с Фредди нормальность никогда не задерживалась долго, а они находились в его окружении большую часть времени. Сейчас это выглядело глупой, трусливой отмазкой, а тогда казалось логичным объяснением того, что ему в очередной раз привиделось.

Нет, Брайан не мог смотреть на него. Брайан не мог улыбаться ему по-особенному. Брайан не мог его любить. 

Теперь Роджер знал точно — не мог. Человек, тебя любящий, не станет жениться на другом. Человек, тебя любящий, так никогда не поступит. 

А через два года Роджер в лицо смеялся всем своим доводам, беря замуж прекрасную француженку. Любящий человек, да, Роджер? Не станет жениться на другом, да? 

Он знал, что у него есть оправдание, понимал, что ни в чем не виноват, но легче, конечно, не становилось. Разве что Брайану в глаза смотреть уже было не так стыдно: в конце концов, два года — это долгое время, столько воды утекло, столько всего произошло. 

Но в памяти на всю жизнь осталось совсем другое: то, что он понял, что потерял одно из немногого важного, что было в его жизни.

А может быть, так и было нужно, чтобы он больше никогда не писал ужасно сопливых песен.


End file.
